my sweet family
by Melissa1991
Summary: Alice is five when her mother dumped her in an asylyum but soon Carlisle comes to save her Rosalie is her new best friend and together they wonder why the family and Rose's brother Jasper are so odd
1. Chapter 1

**Alice POV:**

My mummy would be home in a few minutes because I already heard the gate of the neighbours open and close and I knew that I'd hear my mummy's car soon

I am only six years old so I can't look at the little clock near my bed well. My two big brothers Emmett and Edward are downstairs watching football

They are already going to highschool while I have to go to a school for little children. I usually hate school because I am different. I can see things happening and that's why my real mummy put me in a weird hospital until Daddy Carlisle came to take me away.

My mummy is so beautiful and my daddy and brothers are strong and handsome. I have one friend at school, her name is Rosalie Hale

She has a big brother too, Jasper is Emmett and Edward's best friend. Rose is sleeping with me this weekend.

Al, are you awake? Rosalie asked

Yes, i am waiting for my mummy and daddy to come home.

Al, why does Jasper never want to eat anything I make?

My brothers and parents don't eat either and one by one they go into the woods

Maybe they eat wood?

Rosalie looked at like I was crazy

I'll ask Emmie and Eddie if it's true and I'll tell Emmie that you Looovvveee himmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice, that's not true!!!!!!!!!!!

It's trueeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

Nooooo! I'll tell Jazz that YOU love Himmmm!

Of course, jazz is my best friend and I'll tellll Emmieee!

Alice, no wait! Rosalie called but I already ran downstairs


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's POV:**

I was going to MURDER Alice Cullen. I am never ever going to tell her a secret again because she'll use it against me

Mary-Alice Cullen! I yelled as I rushed down the stairs right into Emmett's arms. I felt my cheeks getting warm.

If I play sleeping beauty with Alice, she's one of the good fairies and Emmett's prince Philip who's going to save me. He was always so kind to me in opposite to Edward who said that I was an idiotic blond princess!

Why aren't you asleep yet? Emmett asked amused

Alice talks too much.

I can't deny that, Emmett laughed I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked like those princes in my fairytale books

Jazz, is in the livingroom, do I have to make some warm milk for you?

Yes please, I smiled and held him tight.

He was really my favourite of the group of friends. On that list are 1. Alice and Emmett, 2. Jazz and Bloom, 3. Aunty Esme and uncle Carlisle, 4. Edward

What are you musing about? Jazz asked

I smiled and shook my head. He'd never understand simply because he was a boy and almost an adult

Rose and Alice, what are you two doing up? Edward and Emmett, I told you to put the girls to bed! Esme scolded and turned off the TV

Don't blame Emmett, aunty I said softly the boys tucked us in but we woke up and couldn't sleep anymore.

Yes mummy, I heard the gate of the neighbours and I knew that you and daddy would come home soon and I wanted to show you my new painting I made at school! Alice protested Emmett didn't do anything wrong!

Thanks for being on the same line as me I thought

Okay angels but now you have to get back to sleep again.

Aunty, do you and the others except for Bella, Bloom and Jake live from grass or wood?

Yeah Mummy, or are you a fairy or Witch and are the others wizards?

Why do you ask imp? Uncle Carlisle asked

They practise magic in the woods because no one has to see them I answered confident


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett's POV:

I enjoyed having a little sister now. Alice was so cute with her messy dark hair and her huge blue eyes. No one at home could resist her pouts nor that from Rosie. Speaking of Rosie, that angel was getting more beautiful each time I see her. somewhere I hope that she'll love me once but I'm a damn vampire and she's such an innocent human. She and Alice really brighten up my day after a whole day at school. I wished I could take them with me.

I like it how Rose curled herself on my lap, her blond hair nearly in my nose. She's so soft and warm that I really want to cuddle her the whole time but in opposite to Alice she didn't always like it. Afraid of getting her hair messed up like most girls yet she's different. I hate seeing the sadness in her eyes when she talks about her parents who died in a plane crash 3 years ago. Jazz who was 17 years older and didn't even know her since he was given away at birth and grew up in Texas went the same day to New York to take care of her. He had a hard time since he was a vampire and a new born as well but the strong bond he felt with Rose at once made him live on animal blood and he could easily resist her blood.

I like it how they're practically living with us. Mum loves Rose very much and takes her everywhere with her since Alice follows dad everywhere.

Edward and i are the biological children and half vampires since mum was a human and dad a vampire but at Edward's birth mum lost way too much blood so dad transformed her on her 22nd. Yeah i know it's young but she got me when she was eighteen.

I am more human than Edward who stopped growing and aging on his 17th but I stopped at my 20th.

Now Edward fell in love with a human. clumsy Bella Swan and she's his singer. She's funny and very fragile in opposite to her half sister Bloom.

She and Bella changed qua looks and character like night and day. Bloom's Charlie's daughter from his 2nd marriage with Mariam.

Em, may I sleep with you tonight? While Alice was asleep I saw the shadow of a man at the window and I'm scared. Alice will get hysterical if I tell her because she'll think it's a ghost.

Did you see what he looks like?

No, only that he was tall but not as tall as you and he wasn't that big either but he had those scary red eyes!

Yes, you and Alice can sleep with me tonight until we got rid of that boogie man.

Okay, I love you Emmett. You're my best friend together with Alice and I'm sooo happy you don't have a girlfriend.

Love ya too angel, but why are you glad I don't have a girlfriend?

Because you can spend all your time playing with Alice and I. Maria always pulls Jasper away from me and Edward only has time for Bella and his piano. You're my favourite.

Thanks princess, I feel honoured

Em, you and the others will never leave me like mummy and daddy did right?

No angel, never ever will we leave you. we love you too much

Maria may leave this instant, i'll never miss her. Rose mumbled sleepy and nestled herself comfortable against my chest.

I love you, Rosie I whispered

she nodded in her sleep

Jasper glared at me and I didn't need Edward's mindreading ability to know what he was thinking.

I smiled innocently at him

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX for my one poor review.

It makes me sad if people don't review

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper was glaring the whole time at Emmett who had the sleeping Rose on his lap.

That boy is so dead, I know he'll never harm Rose but still!

You don't look nice when you glare, Alice reprimanded

Jasper smiled at once since he had a tender spot for Alice. She was like an angel in this damned vampire life.

He got often in a fight with Maria about Alice. For heaven sake, she was only a child a very beautiful, sweet and obedient child

Whenever he thought of her birthparents he felt like snapping their necks for dumping such a sweet child. he knew how it felt to be given away. He had loving adoptive parents but still... it hurts deep inside the knowledge that he wasn't welcome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

alice POV

I will sleep with Rose, Jazz and Em in ne room because there's a boogy man in my room.

My visions are very rare and unclear so I don't know how that boogy man looks like but I'm sure daddy and Eddie will be able to kill him. My daddy was the most handsome and the strongest man in the whole wide world.

Emmie is Rose's favourite together with Jazz but I like Jazz and eddie more because Emmett's always teasing me.

I love Bella, Eddie's girlfriend very much and I love her sister Bloom too. Bella never wants to play dress but Bloom likes it and she can tell such beautiful stories about fairies, witches,princes and princesses.

Bloom and Bella stay with us since Charlie and Mariam went for a three months cruise to the caribean

Will you tell me a story, Bloom?

Sure imp, which one?

about princes and princesses

Okay, Bloom laughed. It sounded beautiful but Eddie always says that it sounds like a goat is trying to talk

Those two just can't get along.

_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a king Oritel and a Queen Mariam happily but still they were a bit sad because they didn't have any children. One day Queen Mariam cut her finger while riding her horse and it fell on the golden hair of her horse._

_The horse said: My sweet queen, you'll have a daughter with lips as red as your blood, hair as golden as mine, skin as snow and eyes as bluye as they Sky is now._

_The words became reality and everyone was happy but soon there was war and King Oritel went to fight and he died._

_The queen and princess Daphne mourned for years until King Charlie came and made them smile_

_One day queen Mariam was drinking red wine and a drop fell on a white rabbit who spoke, your majesty, again you'll have a daughter but this time her hair will be the same colour as the red wine, her lips will be the same as the red rose in your hair, her eyes will be brighter than the brightest sky and her skin will be like my fur. _

_So it happened and princess Bloom was born_

_This time there was no war and the queen lived happily ever after with her daughters, her new daughter Bella and king charlie._

By this time Alice was asleep and Bloom pulled the blanket higher

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX for my two reviews.

It makes me sad if people don't review

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Esme would go shopping with Rose and Alice.

Will you come shopping too? Alice asked Bella and Bloom

Uh...

"Yes we will", Bloom smiled angelic "riiightttt Bella???"

"Of course Bloom", Bella sighed

"Thank you!" Alice squealed and hugged Bella to death

Harder Al, Bloom smirked "Smile a bit Bells, you're looking like you have to attend a funeral"

I want to go home! Bella wailed Edward, please get Bloom out of my neck

Bloom!

Yes Edward dear?

leave your sister, have a little respect for her

I do respect her but she's acting like our great grandmother's mum

just leave Bella alone

She's busy with Alice, I didn't do anything I was just helping Rose in her jacket

whatever, you're giving me a massive headache

and you give me a high blood pressure, Bloom shot back

It's time to leave Bella laughed nervous and pulled her sister away

you're always having such a big mouth!

That idiotic boyfriend of yours sticks his stupid nose in everything

I agree Rose reacted with a sweet smile bye bye Emmett, bye bye Jazz and farewell Eddie

Edward growled and clenched his fists

chill bro, she's only a child Emmett calmed him down besides you're always the one who ignores her

Yeah and you're the one who crushes a SIX YEARS OLD GIRL!

Emmett, if you dare to make one step I'll kill you, Jasper hissed

C'mon Jazz, she's just a lonely little girl and I try to brighten up her day and I enjoy her facination for cars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mummy, look at those shoes! Alice squealed

Those are for grown ups sweetie, Esme smiled loving there's kids section

I know Mummy, but the white ones there would look so beautiful on Bella and I'm sure they have a dress for it too.

Why would I need a dress, Bella protested

Like duh, the end of the year school ball!

I'm not going, I can't dance

Edward's taking you if you want or not

Esme! Bella wailed

Girls, please keep an eye on the kids while I look for a dress I need for tonight

Wow, look at this Bells, it will look so good on you don't you think so, Alice and Rose?

Yes, very beautiful Alice nodded

Isn't a whole basket of cloths not a bit too much for you only? Bella asked alice

No, we always shop like this Rose notified

I am not going to the ball! Bella sighed

Yes you will or else mum and dad won't send me! You and Edward have to be my chaperonnes because Dad think Sky's too old for me

please Bella, Jazz will take me too Alice chimed in

Emmett promised to take me with his new car Rosalie added so you have a choice: go with Edward or stay all alone in the big house with the boogie man because Jake will go home

Fine, I'll think about Bella mumbled

That's how I know my sister Bloom smiled victorious maybe we'll go see Daphne the day after the ball, I know she'll want to see pictures

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX for my two reviews.

It makes me sad if people don't review

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV:

I could hear Bloom's voice already a mile away.

God knows why I was so happy that she and BElla would be staying with us for 3 months.

Bella was sweet like always. I love her very much and I know she loves Bloom very much, she's her sister after all but I can't always have Bloom arround. We crash everytime we're in one room. Jasper said that he could just feel electricity in the area. Bloom always has such a sharp tongue and she intimidates Bella. She's so different from my Bella. Bloom gets very quick angry and then it's like she can just burn you with her eyes. It's scary by times while Bella is very even and even if she gets mad it's just comical.

I can't read Bloom's mind just like Bella only Bella can't block Jasper's waves but Bloom can. Another thing was that Bella's blood sings to me and every other vampire but Bloom's blood was nearly scentless.

When Bella gets hurt due her clumsiness she just gets red and quiet while Bloom makes a whole dramatic scene of it.

She's a very strange just like her boyfriend Sky. That boy was a good fella just very compatitive at sports but he was well mannered and he cared for Bloom very much. I am a bit worried if it gets serious between them because Sky told me that his parents are already planning his engagement with Diaspro a rich girl from New York. Sky himself hated that girl but never got the chance to tell his parents what HE wanted since they were more abroad than home.

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX & Holly Rosslyn for my reviews

It makes me sad if people don't review

A/N: another thing: I entered for the twilight cross over contest see ZeeDraGon's profile for all information

there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan

_My 1st story, 'what lies behind the portal' is already there_

**_xxx_**

**_Sarinah_**

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


	7. Chapter 7

Esme's POV:

I am so happy to be home, even a vampire gets tired of shopping with Rose, Alice, Bloom and Bella.

Rose and Alice quite have a mind of their own when it comes to cloths and I really ask myself if they're really only six years old. The quarrels between Bella and Bloom are tiring too. Bloom is uhm...very lively while Bella is very withdrawn...

I enjoy everyday of my life with my kids and my wonderful husband.

Edward and Emmett don't need my attention that much anymore, they're already grown up only I am worried that Emmett will never find a life partner like I found his father. Edward has Bella so I don't worry much about him but Emmett is very devoted to Alice and Rose, he follows them everywhere and they on their turn cling to him too.

Maybe I have to give him time, he's not feeling lonely or anything so maybe I am just seeing ghosts. He and Edward are a big help with Alice since she's a handful. Jasper helps much too and he and Rose are practically living with us. I love him and Rose like they're my own children just like I love Jake, Bella and Bloom like my own children. The older kids are okay with the fact that Carlisle, Jasper and I are vampires and Emmett and Edward half vampires. Alice and Rose are too small to know.

Aunty, may Sky and I take Rose and Alice out for dinner later? There's a new playground opened in Port Angeles and there's a Mc Donalds there.

Sure, Carlisle will work late today and I can use some rest.

They're quite a handful yeah but I love them like they're my own sisters; they're cooler than Bella anyways.

Bloom! Esme cauntioned gently.

I know aunty, she's my older sister and I have to respect her but we just changed too much; if I feel like talking to a grandmother I will go to Bella. She's a reincarnation of our grandmother.

Why are you two whispering in the front? Bella complained.

Nothing much, grandma Bloom replied and turned to stick out her tongue.

Bella burst out in tears.

Don't be such a baby, Rose commented Bloom's just teasing you so grow up.

This made Bella cry even harder and Alice covered her ears while Rose began to hum along with the radio which Bloom put on high volume.

Esme sighed and drove as fast as she could home. She'd be glad if she was in her quiet room.

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX & Holly Rosslyn for my reviews

It makes me sad if people don't review

A/N: another thing: I entered for the twilight cross over contest see ZeeDraGon's profile for all information

there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan and plweeeeeeeesssssssjjjjjjj read and review if you have the chance!!!!!!!!!

_My story's, 'what lies behind the portal', 'each other's strength' and 'the best day' are already there_

**_xxx_**

**_Sarinah_**

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


	8. Chapter 8

Alice' POV:

While I was looking in my closet for cloths, I thought how lucky I was to have such a great family.

Most people just look at me and think awww...what a cute little girl; she must be a blend of her parents looks. Everyone who knows about my past says that I have to forget everything but I can remember everything lively. Mother who was busy with Cynthia and she gave my sister exact the fruit I saw my vision. The fatal day they brought me to the assylium, I had another vision of my sister falling and getting hurt real badly.

The months there were awful; they put electricity on my skin and it hurt real badly.

Some doctors were nice but others saw me as a real insane person and treated me like that too.

Everyone says that a child my age can forget all those things easily but I can't; those memories hurt so much by times.

Jazzy says that I can store those memories in a beautiful box right inside my head. Mummy and Daddy agree with him and the other boys, Bloom and Bella too.

I don't know if my memories can be ereased but I don't want to because when I'm older and everything goes right I can look back and see that it hasn't always been like that.

"Al, why are you silent in a corner of your room and your cloths all scattered?" Edward asked concerned and picked me up.

Tears were running down my cheek by now and Eddie's beautiful golden eyes were full of concern.

"Memories hurt Eddie," I whispered and pressed my face against his cool neck. "Yet I don't wanna loose them."

"Of course, pixie just don't think about it now. Bella and I were thinking about brining you and Rose to the park in the evening when it's cooler."

"If I feel better, Eddie but it's very sweet of you and Bella."

Edward sighed desperate as he heard her thoughts as she asked herself why her parents never inquired anymore about her; not even when she got adopted. they only send the message that her stuff was already given to an orphanage.

Rose who watched them sighed irritated and pulled me on the couch. She was scary with her blond ahir pulled back and her blue eyes like ice cubes. "Now you listen to me Mary-Alice Cullen, I don't give a damn what you think about your brithparents but I think they're just stuck up assholes for letting you suffer like that. Other people cry because they loose a child and those creatures that have to be your aprents just give theirs away for free!They don't deserve it that you muse over them so now cheer up because Jazz said he'd play dress-up with us."

I nodded dazed and hugged my best friend. "Thank you for always taking my side, Rosie"

"You're welcome but it's just Rose or Rosalie for you not Rosie."

Edward and I exchanged a knowing look without Rose noticing._ She was crushing my brother! Yaay, now she'll stay with us forever!_

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX

Holly Rosslyn

Matilda-33

Samesuhso

Donutfountain

.Rosalie..

for my reviews

It makes me sad if people don't review and those who do brighten up my day

A/N: another thing: I entered for the twilight cross over contest see ZeeDraGon's profile for all information

there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan and plweeeeeeeesssssssjjjjjjj read and review if you have the chance!!!!!!!!!

_My stories 'what lies behind the portal', 'each other's strength', 'Torn between two lovers' and 'the best day' are already there._

**_xxx_**

**_Sarinah_**

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


	9. Chapter 9

Esme sighed when she could rest a bit. Being a mother of two teenagers and a 6 years old emotionally scarred daughter was far from easy.

"Aunt Esme, Alice is teasing me!" Rosalie yelled.

"I only told you the facts but you don't want to listen!" Alice shot back.

_There we go again; I have to interfere again. Sometimes it felt like I had 5 teenagers and two little children_. Esme thought

She didn't mind mostly but she could use some rest now since her ears were hurting from Bella and Bloom's quarrells and the bickering between Bloom and Edward. Only God knew why those two couldn't stand each other.

"Only a story would help them calm down now," Edward smirked.

Emmett swept the two infants of the floor and put them on the couch near Esme.

"Okay which story do you want to hear?"

"About animals," Alice chimed.

"Well there it goes," Esme smiled.

_"Long ago when Earth was just created there were 13 animals:_

_A cat, dog, rat. bore, sheep, tiger, dragon, snake, monkey, chicken, horse, bu and a rabbit..._

_A long, long time ago, the Cat and the Rat were the best of friends. They accompanied each other everywhere they went and they shared their food. One day, the Cat learnt that the Jade Emperor was going to elect twelve animals to represent the twelve calendar years, and invited all animals to a party. The Cat suggested to the Rat that both of them should make a presence._

_When the day finally arrived, the Cat told the Rat, 'I am going to take a nap so that I will be in my top form. Can you please wake me up when it's time to go to the party?' 'No problem.' the Rat replied, 'Just relax and rest. I will wake you up when the time comes.'_

_After the Cat fell asleep, the Rat thought to himself, 'I am among the smallest of all animals and I don't stand a chance in making one of the twelve if the Cat will go.' So when the time came, the Rat left on his own without waking up the Cat, and was elected as one of the twelve Zodiac Animals._

_When the Cat found out what the Rat had done, he was furious. The two became worst enemies. This is the reason why cats are not one of the twelve animals and they love to chase after rats._

_After selecting the twelve animals, the Jade Emperor asked them to rank themselves from the greatest to the smallest. A long debate was resulted and when all the dusts settled, the Bull* was ready to claim the top spot, but the Rat objected. 'I should be at the top of the chart because I am the most feared animal in the jungle.' The Bull began to laugh in despise, and the Rat continued, 'The best way to illustrate this, is for me to travel through the jungle, so that you would see the feared look on their faces. However, it will take me a long time to travel through the jungle. Do you mind giving me a ride?' The Bull agreed and the two proceeded towards the jungle._

_When the animals saw the Bull and his angry look, they were dead scared and started to run. None of them saw the Rat, which was sitting between the horns of the Bull. But the Bull mistakenly thought that the animals were running away from the Rat, gave up his top spot unwillingly, and assumed second space on the zodiac chart."_

Alice was crying at the end of the story just like Bella while Bloom and Rose tried to wipe away their tears without any one seeing them.

The boys were very quiet and were lost in their thoughts.

'Mummy since they abandoned the cat; may we have him?'

'No Ally we can't because they cat's still from the emperor even if no one pays attention to him.'

'One day I'll make sure the cat's reunited with the other animals or else I'll kick their sorry asses for them!' Alice cheered.

'God have mercy on me', Esme mumbled. _It's just a story but yeah it's Alice we're talking about _

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX

Holly Rosslyn

Matilda-33

Samesuhso

Donutfountain

.Rosalie..

for my reviews

It makes me sad if people don't review and those who do brighten up my day

A/N: another thing: I entered for the twilight cross over contest see ZeeDraGon's profile for all information

there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan and plweeeeeeeesssssssjjjjjjj read and review if you have the chance!!!!!!!!!

_My stories 'what lies behind the portal', 'each other's strength', 'Torn between two lovers' and 'the best day' are already there._

**_xxx_**

**_Sarinah_**

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


	10. Chapter 10

In the evening Carlisle returned from work and Alice who was watching tom and jerry with her brothers and Rose ran to welcome him.

"Daddy! You're finally home! The fingers of that stupid grandma clock are moving so slow!"

"You wanted to have me home?" Carlisle laughed loving.

"Of course, Alice declared we have to go to Japan, daddy!"

"Uh...why?"

"You're the smartest one of all of us!" Alice sighed rolling with her eyes; something she took from Bloom.

"Thank you baby but what does my intelligence has to do with going to Japan?"

"You have to talk to the owner of the cat that since he didn't want the cat in the zodiac he can give it to us!"

"Which owner of which cat?"

Bella looked panicked at the thought of a cat in a vampire home but Bloom was weak from laughter and was leaning over the sofa.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Esme sighed resigned.

Rose didn't pay any attention and flipped through a fashion magazine.

"Can anyone please explain what she's talking about?" Carlisle asked desperate.

"I told her the story about the chinese zodiac and Alice pities the cat who's left behind and now she wants to adopt the cat," Esme explained weary yet amused.

"Sweetie, it's a fairy tale," Carlisle tried to explain but Alice wanted to put on the ground again and took a calender.

"Look at this daddy; there has to be 13 animals but there are only twelf! Does any of the animals look like a cat? NO! That awful man hates the cat and now I'm going to search for the cat myself since no one wants to help me!"

"Ally I..." Carlisle sighed frustrated and searched for help at his sons but they just shrugged their shoulders.

Bella was in tears and Bloom tried to calm her down. "Don't be such a cry baby, Bells c'mon we grew up with all those idiots of la push so you must not be startled of anything but yeah someone pampered you too much..."

"Shut up!" Edward growled.

"Drop dead!" Bloom hissed and her eyes were blazing.

"I'll go after Alice," Jasper sighed and rubbed his temples. I really wonder how Alice and Rose are best friends yet so different.

"Ally cat...Alice baby...sweet angel!" Jasper called softly but no reaction.

He decided to take a look outside.

"Alice NO! Wait...!"

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX

Holly Rosslyn

Matilda-33

Samesuhso

Donutfountain

.Rosalie..

for my reviews

It makes me sad if people don't review and those who do brighten up my day

A/N: another thing: I entered for the twilight cross over contest see ZeeDraGon's profile for all information

there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee????? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan and plweeeeeeeesssssssjjjjjjj read and review if you have the chance!!!!!!!!!

_My stories 'what lies behind the portal', 'each other's strength', 'Torn between two lovers' and 'the best day' are already there._

**_xxx_**

**_Sarinah_**

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


	11. Chapter 11

"I hope she doesn't remember what happened exactly," Jasper whispered as Alice was asleep after Carlisle gave her a calming injection.

Esme nodded and stroked his hair. it was a bit her fault since she told Alice the story of the chinese zodiac.

"No mum, it's not your fault," Edward whispered. "She just has a huge fantasy."

Rose came in with Bloom and was already dressed in her nightgown. Her face was still pale from startle and she looked concerned at her sleeping best friend. "Is she going to be okay, Jazz?"

Jasper's marble heart broke as he saw his little sister so small and scared. He lifted her up and hugged her gently stroking her long blond hair and enjoying her small warm body against his cold lifeless one.

Rose was his everything and he hated to see her so upset. "She's just sleeping and you have to sleep too. Come, you'll sleep with me tonight."

His sister nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

Jasper went with her on the bed and sang an old lullaby for her.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
A way above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then oh why can't I?

If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why oh why can't I? "

By the end of the song, Rose was already drowsy and held her brother tight. "Love you, Jazzy" she whispered before drifting off into happy dreams of little girls.

* * *

thanks XshoppingshortieX

Holly Rosslyn

Matilda-33

Samesuhso

Donutfountain

.Rosalie..

for my reviews

It makes me sad if people don't review and those who do brighten up my day

A/N: another thing: I entered for the twilight cross over contest see ZeeDraGon's profile for all information

there's another story from me; a winx-twilight crossover for the twilight cross over contest if you go to ZeeDraGon's profile you can vote for me there pleaseeeeeeee? You'll find the stories on that profile too with my name before the story: winx flora-helia fan and plweeeeeeeesssssssjjjjjjj read and review if you have the chance!

_My stories with tcwoc in the title are for the contest and the stories are also on ZeeDragon's profile with my pen name winxflora-heliafan please vote for me; it means a lot to me. I don't just write for fun I seriously think about it as a career and I need it as practise if I want to do the English teacher study first._

**_xxx_**

**_Sarinah_**

* * *

Esme's human age is 98

Emmett's 60

Edward's 56

Jasper's 23 ( newborn vampire)

Bella's 17

Bloom's 16

Alice and Rose are 6


End file.
